Golden Smoke: A Hawk & Dragon Story
by Murasahki-chan
Summary: A mysterious shipwreck hauls the Kenshingumi, Hiko, and a companion from Kenshin’s wandering days into a thicket of betrayal, political jockeying, and love.
1. Prologue

_Written:_ 15 May 2006  
_Posted: _15 May 2006, rev. 0  
_Category_: Action/Adventure/Romance.  
_Summary:_ A mysterious shipwreck hauls the Kenshin-gumi, Hiko, and a companion from Kenshin's wandering days into a thicket of betrayal, political jockeying, and love.  
_Disclaimer: _The characters and story of Rurouni Kenshin are the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump, _et al_. Used without permission. This work is for entertainment only, and no profit is intended.

_Notes_ Story notes at end of document.  
_Glossary_ At end of document.

* * *

Golden Smoke: A Hawk & Dragon Tale   
Prologue

_September 1863  
East China Sea, Somewhere between the northern Ryukyu Islands and Cape Sata, Kyushu_

A tired old _bezai_ drifted before the wind, her sails mostly a-luff, but lifting ever so slightly now and again as the tail of a monsoon blew itself out over the East China Sea. As she bobbed and wallowed before the gusty airs, a smartly kept black-hulled, fan-sailed _jong_ bore down upon her.

Within five minutes, the _jong_ had come alongside the old _bezai_ and dispatched a boarding party.  
Within ten minutes, the petty officer in charge of the boarding party was back on board the _jong_, pasty -faced and bellowing for the captain.

Within 15 minutes, the captain had looked at the three items the petty officer had laid before him.

Within 20 minutes, on the strength of a vial of silver fluid, a packet of black gum, and a cone snail's shell, the sweating captain had ordered the firing of the _bezai_. He sent the boarding party back to the _bezai_ to breach her hull to hasten her scuttling.

Within 25 minutes, the jong had set course for Tokyo Bay, running hard before the wind with all sail flying.  
Within 45 minutes, the _bezai_ had slipped beneath the waves, with all hands.

Within five days, there was hell to pay in Tokyo.

* * *

_September, 1878  
Tokyo, Japan_

He had thought of it so many times that the picture in his mind was no longer his attempt to understand what had happened. It was real; the factual record of whatever horror had visited itself upon the decks of the Orang Medan all those years ago.

_His father, sprawled on his back on the windward side of the deck. He had always loved the feel of the sea wind in his face. Klaas, his oldest brother, crumpled face down in the bow, He was always the one to look ahead for hazards. _

_Roland, the middle brother. Fallen on his side, close to Maurits and Hans, his cousins. The gregarious young man and the two fledglings he'd taken under his wing. _

_Walter, his uncle. Slumped against the mainmast, the best vantage point to catch all the details of the crews activities. _

_All the tall, slender, blonde or red-haired men. All the green and gray and blue and hazel eyes bulging open. All the gleaming white teeth, that had shone so often in their smiles, bared in a rictus of horror and pain. All the brave and dignified and proud Maartens men, reduced to pathetic cowardly heaps of disheveled clothing._

Whatever it was, it was horrible. They found all of them in the same condition: all turned away from the setting sun, all with their eyes wide open, all of them with their teeth bared.

All of them: all the crew. The captain and all his officers. All the passengers.

All his family.

At 15, he went from a newly appointed apprentice to head of his family's company.

It was just a fire that broke out in the cargo hold, the government reports said.

A fire. In the cargo hold of a ship transporting quicksilver from Japan to Jakarta.

Quicksilver doesn't burn.

But for years, that was the official—the only—explanation. He always knew there had to more to the story.

And now he knew the rest of it. He knew what happened, and he knew who caused it. Now he could bring justice to the murderers. All of them—the governments, the profiteering merchants, the bureaucrats, anyone and everyone who had done their part to destroy his family, his childhood, and his life—would pay.

* * *

Story Notes

Welcome to Golden Smoke, the first in the Hawk & Dragon tales. These stories are set in the Adoption universe, but their focus is not on the relationship between master and apprentice so much as on two other relationships, one between Kenshin and a long-time companion and one between that person and Hiko . The next chapter will introduce the new character.

For anyone who has not previously read my stories, please note that I write to manga canon, so don't expect any pink gis, Ayame & Suzume, or filler incidents (like Kenshin sleeping in the storage shed), or a Tomoe who is bitchy or taller than Kenshin. I do occasionally deviate slightly from canon, usually having to do with timelines, but I make note of any significant differences.

I try to maintain a reasonable level of historical accuracy, and appreciate comments that will support that goal.

This is a multipart fic. Exactly how long, I don't know as my characters haven't yet told me the whole story. I will try to make updates no less than once a month, and if things go extremely well, I might beat that schedule (but I'm not laying any bets.) Just remember that I do this for the sheer joy of creativity, and I don't work on stuff that isn't fun or is causing too many RL complications.

Acknowledgments  
I have to bow deeply to the estimable Sueb262, who lent a (very encouraging) ear and helped me figure out a nice juicy plot to hang all of these nicely convoluted character relationships from. Sue is a talented and original author in her own right, and I suggest you locate her in my list of favorite authors and give her stories a read. You won't be sorry.

Glossary  
_Bezai_—type of single-rigged, beamy Japanese trading vessel common through 19th Century. Generally less capacity and speed than a junk._  
Jong_—Chinese. Term for ship called "junk" in English.


	2. Chapter 1 Rattling the Blades

_Written:_ 26 December 2005—5 May 2006  
_Posted: _15 May 2006, rev. 0  
_Category_: Action/Adventure/Romance.   
_Summary:_ In this chapter, an old companion from Kenshin's wandering days arrives at the dojo just when Hiko does. Only Kenshin & Hiko seem to know what to make of it all; Kaoru just plain doesn't want to know.  
_Disclaimer: _The characters and story of Rurouni Kenshin are the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Shonen Jump, _et al_. Used without permission. This work is for entertainment only, and no profit is intended.

_Notes_ Story notes at end of document.  
_Glossary_ At end of document.  
**  
Golden Smoke  
Chapter 1. Rattling the Blades**__

September 1878  
Kamiya Dojo, Tokyo, Japan  
  
"Yahiko! Yahiko, go see who's at the gate, can't you? Yahiko? Yahiko," Kamiya Kaoru called in vain to her one swordsmanship student.

"Drat the boy, just once, couldn't he act like a semi-respectful student and do as his teacher asks? No, too much trouble. . .," she mumbled under her breath as she scurried from the back of the house across the courtyard to the heavy front gates.

"Please wait one moment, I will be right with you," she called to the person on the other side who had set the caller's bell to tolling.

Kaoru swiped a loose strand of hair from her sweaty forehead as she reached forward to pull one leaf of the massive gate open. As she did so, a dust devil came swirling through the opening, throwing dust in her eyes and throat, making her cough and be even more aware of how hot, disheveled, and dusty she felt from going throuogh the storeroom.

"Good afternoon," she wheezed around a cough, waving her hands to clear the dust and squinting in an attempt to see who her caller was. When she was at last able to see the person, she found herself half-wishing the dust hadn't cleared, or that she could magically conjure herself a bath and fresh clothes.

Before her stood one of the most exotic and striking beings she had ever seen. It was a tall, willowy woman in what looked like a rather narrowed Chinese tunic and wide trousers in fine light tan linen, edged in heavy but simple embroidery. Heavy turquoise earrings dropped from her lobes. Her hair was the changing glitter-and-shadow of a golden eagle's wing, and dropped to the small of her back in a thick braid. A few wisps of bangs fell over a high forehead to accent wideset eyes the shifting green and blue of a storming sea. Her features were fine-boned and chisled, with a thin, straight nose and a small but full mouth, as deep a pink as dark rose petals. All in all, she struck Kaoru as looking like a very pretty hawk.

Standing next to such an exotic being, covered with lint balls, cobwebs, and sweat, Kaoru felt like a rather unkempt and distinctly un-pretty water buffalo.

"Good afternoon, madam," the lovely hawk said, bowing respectfully, "My name is Gozen Taka. I am seeking a friend of mine, one Himura Kenshin, who I understand to be staying here. Would it be possible to speak with Himura-san?"

_Wouldn't you know it,_ Kaoru thought ruefully, _she just has to have a voice like sweet bells. Probably sings well, too._

"Ah. ..well. ..I mean, of course! I'm just not quite sure where Kenshin is at the moment, but if you would care to rest on the _engawa_ for a moment I'll just see if I can find—"

"Taka-chan! Is that really you!" Kenshin's voice suddenly came from behind her, raised in evident happiness.

The next thing Kaoru knew, the redheaded rurouni had brushed past her and thrown his arms around the newcomer. They held each other tightly, then Kenshin pulled back for a moment to gaze at Gozen-san's eyes.

"Ah, Taka, it really is you," he breathed, and then pulled her back into a tight embrace. They simply stood and held each other for what seemed like hours to Kaoru, and would have totaled at least 20 seconds on the clock.

At last, as if by some unspoken mutual agreement, the two pulled apart slowly, but only far enough to rest their hands on each others shoulders.

"Taka. It is so very good to see you. Oh—have you met Kaoru-dono?"

When Taka shook her head no, Kenshin turned, one hand still on her shoulder, to face Kaoru. 

When Kaoru saw his expression, she forgot entirely about wanting a bath and a change of clothes. Suddenly, all she wanted was to be far, far from the courtyard, and the scene playing out before her.

"Kaoru-dono," he said, gracing the newcomer with the softest expression Kaoru had ever seen on his face, "I would like you to meet someone who is very dear to me.

"This is Gozen Taka. Taka-chan, this is Kamiya Kaoru-dono, who owns this dojo and is my landlady."

_Well, I guess that puts me in my place, and it tells me what Gozen-san's is. Center of the rurouni's universe, probably, _Kaoru thought wryly with her heart sinking.

"Oh. I'm , I'm very pleased to meet you, Gozen-san. Please, won't you join us on the _engawa_ for some tea?"

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Kamiya-san," Taka replied cocking her head to one side and studying Kaoru. "You know, Kenshin, you were right about the irises."

"Wasn't I?" 

"Yes, exactly the same. Good choice."

Kaoru was hot. She was dusty. She was being seriously outclassed by a beauty out of a Chinese fairy tale, and now Kenshin and his, his _ladylove_ were going to talk in riddles! There was only so much patient mannerliness she could manage in a day, and they had just about used it up.

She balled up her fists, and recovered just enough control to simply growl at him instead of actually bellowing, "Ken-shiiin . . ."

It became evident to Kenshin that for some reason, Kaoru was not enjoying the conversation as much he was. 

_But why,_ he thought, _is she upset at meeting Ta—oh no! She must think. . .I can't believe I never mentioned. . .although, finding the right time to mention other women is never. . .anyway, I had better distract her, quickly. Now how to do it. . ._

He settled for the all-purpose "Oro?"

Kaoru's growl started increasing in both pitch and volume.

Kenshin's confidence in the chances of getting through the rest of the afternoon without a _shihandai_-induced headache was dropping propotionately.

Taka had closed her eyes, and was slowly shaking her head. "Kenshin," she began impatiently, "don't tell me you're only now telling her—"

"_Baka deshi_."

The sudden, booming interruption made all three of them startle and turn around. Each acknowledged the magnificent presence who had materialized in the gateway in their own way.

"Master!" That was Kenshin

"Hiko-sama!" Kaoru chimed in.

"Hah! You!" Taka bit out, narrowing her eyes.

A smile of absolute delight spread across Hiko's face as he eyed the obviously irritated Taka.

"Indeed. Your day is now complete."

Hiko Seijuro had exasperated the hell out of Gozen Taka for years before she'd even met him. She was pretty sure he'd exasperated her before she even knew his _name_.

She'd always thought that if she ever got her hands on that fool master of the redhead's she'd wring his neck. Right after she gave him a piece of her mind, but first—first she intended to box his ears to get his attention.

Although there _was_ a possibility she'd have to hug him to start off.

She might not know exactly how she was going to deal with Hiko Seijuro XIII, but she did know that he was teacher, father, family and confessor to her dear Redhead-chan. He was the one who taught Kenshin to handle a sword like his own personal lightning bolt, the one who nurtured the boy's gentle nature and world-class muleheadness, the one who cultivated this sad young man's compassion and kept him, all too well, from the traps of arrogance. She'd also suspected he was also either an idiot about women, didn't like them, or feared them.

She was very quickly getting the idea, however, that he simply couldn't be bothered with them.

Or any other human being, for that matter.

Hiko was simply delighted to set eyes on the exotic creature who was scowling at him with obvious malice aforethought.

Eagle's wing hair, seastorm eyes, tall with a presence that made her seem taller—this could only be Kenshin's great comrade, mentor—and occaisonal drinking partner among other things, if he was to believe all his sources—Gozen Taka.

An interesting woman; intelligent, loyal, dangerous if you were on her wrong side, and protective of Kenshin as a broody hen with one chick.

Oh, this visit was going to be even more fun than he had expected.

An abolutely wicked smile spread over his face. His eyes gleamed with delighted mischief.

"Ah _baka deshi_, caught between a beauty and a beloved."

"_Shishou_! I'm not—they aren't—I mean—!"

"Now, now, Ken-ch'en, you should never deny your good fortune, even if it is a mystery how you managed it," Hiko continued smoothly, as he turned and bowed to Kaoru. "Kamiya-_san_, greetings. Lovely as always, no matter what you are caught doing."

Kaoru assumed a very odd expression, somewhere between suspicion, discomfort, and pleased satisfaction.

Hiko straightened and turned towards Taka.

"Well, Kenshin, aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely creature? Or is she too dear for you to share?"

Kenshin interrupted him quickly before he could say anything else to put Kaoru on edge.

"Taka-chan, this is my _kenjuttsu_ master, Hiko Seijuro XIII. Shishou, this is Gozen Taka-dono, an old friend from my traveling days."

"I am indeed most pleased to meet you, Gozen-san," Hiko said, as he caught Taka's gaze for a long moment, then swept into an elegant bow.

"Are you indeed, Hiko-sama?" Taka asked with dry irony.

"Certainly. You are spoken of very highly in certain . . . circles."

_Hmpf,_ Taka thought, _you really are a master strategist. I can't very well ask you to explain what you mean, because I can't really let anyone know much about what I do. So that leaves me with no recourse but good manners._

"This unworthy one is most honored by the praise of such an accomplished strategist. I too, am most pleased to meet you," Taka murmured as she returned his bow gracefully.

She and Hiko both rose from their bows at the same time. They showed their teeth to each other, and Kenshin shuddered slightly as they each flashed a spike of sword-ki.

The blades were drawn.

**qpqp** _To be continued_ **qpqp**

_**Just what is Hiko cooking up for Kenshin and friends this time? Is he really right in his assessment of Taka and Kenshin's relationship? And why has Taka suddenly materialized at Kenshin's doorstep? **_

Glossary  
Baka—idiot, dummy, stupid, fool  
_Chan—_honorific suffix indicating either an intimate friendship or that the speaker is older than the one addressed.  
_Deshi—_pupil, apprentice, disciple  
_Dono_—archaic honorific suffix, approximately equivalent to "lady."  
_Engawa_— raised deck that surrounds a traditional Japanese dwelling  
_Gi—_Upper body garment cut much like a _kimono_, but it goes only about midway down the thighs. Sleeves may be narrower than kimono for convenience.  
_Jong_—Chinese. Term for ship called "junk" in English.  
_Ki—_spirit, essence, presence  
_Oro_—Kenshin's all purpose exclamation, approximately meaning "Huh? Wha?"  
_Rurouni_—Watsuki-sensei's made-up term for "samurai who wanders."_  
Shihandai—_advanced assistent instructor in a martial art school. _  
Shishou—_master of an art or craft, who teaches


End file.
